The present invention relates to a fuse connection unit to which a fuse can be disconnectably connected.
There is an electric part having a metal core substrate. For example, there is a circuit substrate separately having a substrate for a large current made of a metal core substrate and a substrate for a small current made of a glass epoxy substrate (see, for example, JP-A-2007-281138). In this technique, a large current part constituted by a fuse or a relay is mounted on the substrate for a large current, a small current part constituted by a resistor or a capacitor is mounted on the substrate for a small current, and thereby a countermeasure against heat is to be taken.
In addition, there is one in which a fuse block having a fuse connection terminal to which a fuse is to be disconnectably connected, is mounted on a metal core substrate (see, for example, JP-A-2006-42583 and JP-A-2009-152443). In this technique, the fuse connection terminal is to be connected to a metal plate of the metal core substrate.
Further, there is one in which a heating element formed of an FET is mounted on a metal core substrate (see, for example, JP-A-2006-253428).
Meanwhile, regarding the fuse connection unit to which a fuse is disconnectably connected, in a case where the fuse connection unit has a configuration that a fuse block is mounted on the metal core substrate as described in JP-A-2006-42583 and JP-A-2009-152443, a lead length of the fuse connection terminal provided on the fuse block to the metal core substrate becomes increasing. As a result, a heat at the fuse connection terminal is not able to be preferably transmitted to a metal core substrate. The height of the fuse block is required to be increased so that the entire height of the fuse connection unit becomes increasing.